


Немного огня

by fandom_History_P_2020



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Historical RPF
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020
Summary: Кассандра очень зла на Елену, прекраснейшую из цариц.
Relationships: Cassandra/Helen of Troy (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_драбблы_и_мини_R_NC17





	Немного огня

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** кинк, спанкинг  
>  **Примечание:** У прерафаэлита Энтони Сэндиса есть картина [«Елена Троянская»](https://artchive.ru/res/media/img/oy800/article/9cf/388465@2x.jpg). Отчего же красивейшая из цариц изображена с таким обиженным выражением лица? Ответом стал вот этот [эскиз](https://sun9-28.userapi.com/c857132/v857132511/1879c9/6IGJQ9fwQpA.jpg). Именно этот эскиз лег в основу драббла. Автор знает и уважает историю, ни в коем случае не смеется над трагедией, сюжет навеян комичным эскизом.
> 
> работа авторства [Анжелика-Анна](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3072422&checknewreader)

Кассандра знала, что этот, первый пожар в Трое — лишь начало. Знала, что ей не поверят. Но молчать не могла.

Суровая, как сама судьба, она стремительно шла по опустевшей анфиладе, направляясь туда, в Трою, к мечущимся в панике людям. Зачем? Чтобы рассказать. И пусть хоть в огонь кидают!

Но вдруг сбоку послышалось тихое «Ой!»

На балконе стояла Елена. Она в ужасе смотрела на разгорающийся внизу пожар, краем глаза заметила разгневанную Кассандру и испугалась.

Кассандра знала, что нужно идти навстречу судьбе. Нужно рассказать о коне, о гибели, обо всём, но, застыв на миг, она решительно повернула на балкон.

— Посмотри, что они устроили!

Кассандра кричала долго и вдохновенно. Лицо Елены залилось краской, она отступала от разгневанной Кассандры всё дальше. В конце концов ей пришлось забраться на основание колонны, чтобы указующий перст сердитой родственницы не угодил в глаз. Но стыдиться быстро надоело, и Елена, хоть и понимала в глубине души, что Кассандра права, сама начала раздражаться. В досаде она даже закусила нитку редкого жемчуга, подаренного Парисом.

— Отправляйся домой! Посмотри, вся Троя в огне!

Елена не выдержала. Искоса посмотрев на Кассандру, она буркнула обижено:

— И совсем не много огня…

Кассандра даже дар речи потеряла. Глаза её округлились, она стояла, открывая рот и не находя слов, чтобы ответить. Это было забавно. Елена хихикнула.

В следующую секунду Кассандра стащила прекраснейшую за локоть с импровизированного постамента и потащила внутрь, в пиршественный зал. Елена была так поражена, что даже не упиралась.

Кассандра остановилась у ближайшего клине, раскрасневшаяся, запыхавшаяся, села, не отпуская локтя Елены, так что та так и повалилась ей на колени.

— Немного огня?!

Елена вздрогнула, потому что вслед за этим полным возмущения вопросом последовало нечто очень-очень странное — Кассандра звонко её шлёпнула. И довольно больно.

— Что ты делаешь?

Но Кассандра не слушала. Она, кажется, намеревалась повторить всю свою речь на балконе. Но теперь почти каждое слово сопровождалось крепким шлепком.

Елена попыталась уговорить Кассандру — она не слушала. Пыталась вырваться — не отпускала. Обхватив Елену за талию неожиданно крепкой для девушки рукой, Кассандра от души награждала одну из, несомненно, её прекраснейших частей жгучими шлепками.

В отчаянной попытке вырваться Елена зацепила край полупрозрачного голубого хитона. Ткань треснула.

— Ай! Ну что ты сделала!

Кассандра в раздражении остановилась и деловито начала расстёгивать кожаный иподимат Елены.

— Хитон пожалела? Сейчас я помогу!..

Елена почувствовала в её голосе недоброе. И угадала. Кассандра, раздражённо фыркая, справилась с ремешком на ноге (очень изящной ноге, надо признать), и вдруг резко задрала край испорченного хитона. Почти ласково она огладила уже порозовевшие ягодицы. Рука её была мягкой, хоть и сильной, и какой-то странно нежной.

Елена замерла, чувствуя, что прикосновение это ей приятно. И даже мстительно улыбнулась в подушки — даже эта сумасшедшая не устояла перед её красотой. Что ж, пусть зайдёт подальше. Пусть пожалеет её. Елена глубоко и горестно вздохнула. Рука Кассандры утешительно, спокойно гладила горящую кожу, а потом…

— Ай!

Новый шлепок оказался гораздо сильнее предыдущего. Словно ожгло справа, и слева тут же!

— Ой! Ай! Что ты… Касс. .Ай!

Обернувшись, Елена увидела, что в руке у Кассандры тот самый иподимат, который она коварно сняла.

— Немного огня? — как-то ласково, хоть и грозно, проворчала Кассандра. — Сейчас, царица, я тебе покажу немного огня.

Кожаная подошва вновь и вновь опускалась, раскрашивая порозовевшие ягодицы Елены в яркий розовый, почти малиновый. Она вскрикивала, стонала, но не вырывалась. Почему?

Наверное, потому, что она была виновата? Наверное. Елена лукавила. Краснела она не от вины. Стоная, вскрикивая, она теперь старалась оглянуться и посмотреть на Кассандру. Не чтобы разжалобить, нет, хоть с губ её частенько срывалось имя Кассандры в горячих мольбах. Но Елене хотелось смотреть. На сверкающие гневом глаза. На румянец от негодования. На строго очерченные губы, отчитывающие её. На сильную руку с изящными пальцами, сжимающую иподимат.

Но эта чудесная рука всякий раз опускалась, заставляя прекраснейшую из цариц взвизгивать и ёрзать на мягких тёплых коленях. Только ли от боли?

Елена вновь в досаде прикусила губу, хоть это и было сложно. Ей не хотелось уступать, но как же горячо! Кассандра, будто почувствовав что-то, остановилась и спросила:

— Ты уедешь домой, царица?

Елена медлила. Но, представив себе новый град огненных шлепков, всё же сдалась, вздыхая:

— Да.

— Умница, — и Кассандра неожиданно мягко поцеловала её в макушку, прямо в золотые кудри. Поправила хитон, ловко надела иподимат, погладив ножку, помогла встать. Ласково вытерла слёзы с алых щёк и вдруг поцеловала в губы, ласково, нежно.

— Ну что, — вздохнула Кассандра, — собирайся, царица. А я, — она взглянула на свои иподиматы, попроще, с деревянной подошвой, — пойду найду братца.


End file.
